Brightest star
by Lusikka
Summary: SmokerTashigi It's snowing! And I don't know how to describle it. Two people share short but cute moment.


I know that they are probably horrible OOC, but that's cause I haven't studiet these characters so much, and I usually write something about the Mugiwaras :E Hopefully someone likes it

* * *

Smoker glanced out of the window, standing beside it. They had been sailing for weeks now and they had heard nothing of the straw hats. And that's what made him feel so angry at his crew. No one had had the guts to bother him for the whole day, and that was the only spot of light in his horizont.

The falling snow flakes catched his attention as they started to fall again, softly piling on their ships deck. They were sailing beside a winter island. How ironical could it be, since it was almost the time od christmas.

Smoker had fallen in deep thought, puffing out a cloud of smoke as he smoked few cigarets in his mouth on the same time. Someone would probably wrinkle up their nose in disgust, and it probably wasn't that healthy either to smoke so much. But he didn't give a damn. Smoke was part of him. He was part of smoke. That's the way of life.

Suddenly he noticed something happening on the deck, and he turned his eyes lazily to see it better.

A young looking girl was jumping around in the snow with large smile on her face. her dark hair had snow stuck in it and her glasses were almost impossible to see throught from time to time because of the steam.

Suddenly she got her leg tangled in to something under the snow, and she fell down on her face, her sword only showing where she had fallen in the snow pile.

Smoker sighed and lazily moved to the door and opened it faicing the cool air.

The girl had gotten up to her knees and was now brushing the snow off her hair and clearing her glasses.

"Tashigi..."

The said girl jumped to her legs and saluted nervously, almost falling in to the snow again.

"Yes, Smoker-san!", she said and kept her pose.

Smoker eyed the girl from head to toes and then moved closer, and brushed a dark hair bang away from the girls face, making the girl close her eyes and shiver at the close contact.

Smoker blinked after he seemed to notice what he had done and quickly moved away.

"Umm..yeah...be careful. With this snow it's not hard to fall over the board...", he mumbled looking away, as if being nervous.

Tashigi blinked, slowly lowering her arm down and nodding, but then she noticed that her captain couldn't see it and made a little noise, that soudned like 'hai'.

After a painfully long feeling moment, Smoker coughed and then turned to the younger girl again.

"So.. I take it that you like snow...", he said in by the way tone.

Tashigi blinked few times before smiling brightly.

"Yes. I've always loved snow! It's so pure and white. Althought I don't like the fact that it's cold..", she said wrinkling up her nose, eyeing the said white thing on the deck.

Another silent moment...

"Yeah...well...I'll be off to plan...things...", Smoker said, feeling like slapping himself for speaking like this to someone. His rule number one was to never reveal anykind of feelings, and to speak in ordering tone for almost all of the time. But stuttering in front of one of the crew was a big NO with red underlinings.

Tashigi smiled to him and then quickly saluting she was gone to play in the snow again. They woudl soon be away from the snow area, and they would probably not see snow in long time, so she could enjoy it now.

Smoker moved to the door of the galley, but then turned to watch the girl grinning as she made her way throught the now even bigger pile of snow, and then dramatically with yelp fell in it face first.

Smoker shaked his head and opened the door and went inside, wondering how that girl could make any day seem more purposive and tolerable. She was probably the brighters star in his horizont.

* * *

Yes I know, laaaaame, and you hate it :/ I think it was kinda cute for the first het pairing fic I've ever wrote. Send me your opinions throught review 3 (and yes I know, they are totally OOC) 


End file.
